


Wax Hands

by orphan_account



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, No Angst, francesco's a softie, short and sweet, suprisingly, wrote it in like 5 minutes while i was waiting for something so it's kinda shit but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not that he wasn't enjoying himself, because he was, really. It was a lovely day and he was spending it with Lorenzo- what wasn't there to enjoy?It's just that it was so cheesy.-Or, the one where Francesco and Lorenzo get a couple's hand wax figure made
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 24





	Wax Hands

Francesco only barely resisted rolling his eyes as Lorenzo dragged him along, babbling on excitedly. 

It's not that he wasn't enjoying himself, because he was, really. It was a lovely day and he was spending it with Lorenzo- what wasn't there to enjoy?

It's just that it was so  _ cheesy _ .

Going to a fair with Lorenzo was tolerable. Cheesy, yes, but it made Lorenzo happy so who cares? But this, this was beyond cheesy, beyond cliche. It was  _ embarrassing.  _

But, Francesco had never been able to say no to Lorenzo, and so here he was, dipping their joined hands into the thick, cold liquid, grimacing at the thought of becoming one of  _ those _ couples.

But Lorenzo had seen the WaxHand stall and has fallen in love with the idea. All it had taken was one 'please' and those stupid, precious eyes turning pleading and Francesco had resigned himself to his fate.

He contented himself with the knowledge that, surely, this made him a good boyfriend- the best in fact! (he even let Lorenzo choose the colours- a shockingly bright rainbow. God.) Even if that was the only good thing to come out of it, it would be enough for him to bite his tongue and let Lorenzo have this.

And, when Lorenzo beamed as the stall owner held it up for inspection and gave him a quick peck in thanks, Francesco might have even admitted to himself, though he would never, not even under pain of death, admit it out loud, that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so awful.

Even if part of him hoped it melted in the heat of the day.

(Francesco later found out that Lorenzo had only wanted one because Giuliano had, the previous year, gotten one of him flipping the bird in a baby pink. Apparently it sat on proud display in the Medici household, much to the vexation of their parents, and Lorenzo had seen an opportunity to outscandalise them.

But also because he thought it'd be cute)


End file.
